Vers un futur passé
by Sinkha
Summary: 3026 Avalon. Une cité verdoyante est taché par le sang des villageois, du roi et de son fils. Ces meurtres sont perpertré par la reine Rouge et son armée par soif de pouvoir. Seule ombre au tableau, La reine ne sait pas qu'il existe une princesse. Celle c
1. Chapter 1

1-Comment tout se termina

La pleine lune était haute dans le ciel sans étoiles. Un regard d'émeraude se tourna vers les cieux et cria. Devant elle, la lune se teintait de rouge. Mauvais présage pour le royaume. Elle se mit à courir vers son père et son frère mais les lourdes porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent à la volé. Elle s'arrêta net et regarda autour d'elle avant de reporter son attention sur la salle du trône. Elle était la dans toute sa splendeur, habillé d'un kimono rouge seul ses cheveux d'un noir de jais se démarquait hormis sa peau de lait. Ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sang s'étirèrent dans un sourire mauvais. Elle mima un révérence et fixa le roi.

-Avalon est maintenant à moi.

Elle fit un geste et le roi ne vit pas la dague avant qu'elle ne se fiche droit dans son cœur. Le futur souverain regarda la femme avec rage, prêt a attaquer. Elle se mit à rire et se tourna vers un jeune homme.

-Il est a toi mon fils

Pour toute réponse le garçon quitta la salle. La femme haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le fils du roi. De nouveau elle porta sa main à l'intérieur de sa manche et lança un poignard qui atteignit de nouveau sa cible. Son rire cruelle s'éleva de nouveau et la jeune fille, toujours caché se mit a pleurer silencieusement. Elle vit la femme reprendre ses dagues et lécher le sang de son père et son frère. Elle s'assit sur le trône d'or massif garnis d'opale éclabousser de sang et hurla les ordres a son armée.

-Détruisez, violez et tuez , tel son mes ordres.

L'armée salua la reine sanglante et quitta la salle du trône tandis que le fils revenait. La femme le toisa et lui dit de déguerpir qu'elle en avait assez de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un couard comme son père qu'elle avait assassiné. Le jeune homme quitta sans un mots mais la princesse vit qu'il détestait sa mère. Sans un bruit, elle quitta sa cachette vers la chambre de sa dame de compagnie. Celle ci était au balcon et regardait la lune teinté de rouge. Lorsqu'elle vit la princesse elle sut que ses craintes était fondé. Les yeux rempli de larmes la princesse lui annonça la terrible nouvelle.

-Nous devons quitter le château avant que la Reine rouge ne se rendre compte de notre existence

La jeune femme acquiesça et elle suivit celle à qui le trône allait revenir à la chute de la reine. En route elle tira sur le bras de la jeune princesse

-Sakura…Qu'allons nous faire?

-Créez un mouvement de résistance Tomoyo afin de nous venger et de nouveau vivre dans la pays à Avalon.

Un triste spectacle les attendaient à la sortit du château. Les soldats ne se gênait pas pour exécuter les ordres de la nouvelles souveraines et il n'y allait pas de main morte. Ayant fait une halte à la salle d'arme les deux jeunes femmes se frayèrent une chemin parmi les corps ensanglanté vers un repère que le roi avait fait construire il y a bien longtemps. La tête haute, Sakura avait toute d'une reine malgré la mort qui l'entourait. De nombreux villageois qui tenait tête au soldat rouge qui la virent se joignirent à sa procession car il savait que leur salut était entre les mains de cette jeunes enfant qui avait vue la mort trop tôt.

* * *

Et voilà! Peut être l'histoire vous rappelle tel quelque chose et bien javais déjà écrit une fic avec ce même titre et avec plus ou moin la même histoire mais je les enlevé apres un chapitre car l'histoire n'était pas assez étoffé. Donc le retour de mon histoire sanglante! J'espere que vous aimé et que vous allez aimé la suite!

_BiZoU –XxX- SiNkHa_


	2. Chapter 2

2- Les hostilités commencent

Le sang qui avait coulé lors de cette sombre nuit avait depuis longtemps séché sur les pavés de la ville. Le faible nombre de paysans toujours vivant s'était rallié à la cause de la Reine Rouge malgré eux, tandis que certain se cachait dans les catacombes de la ville ou était implanté la Résistance. En 2ans, le réseau était devenu une toile d'araignée que seul les connaisseurs pouvaient manipulé. Afin de préservé l'anonymat et la sécurité, la princesse devenue renégate, avait implante un grand nombre de fausse piste que même ses soldats empruntaient sans s'en rendre compte.

En 2ans, ils n'avaient intenté aucune attaque contre le château afin de disparaître aux yeux de la Reine mais après mainte réflexion elle se demandait si la Reine savait qu'elle existait. Jamais elle n'avait entendu dire par ses espions que la Reine recherchait une jeune fille aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux vert émeraude et aucune mise a mort concernant sa personne n'était apparu. Souvent la jeune fille pensait à ses parents et bien vite leurs images s'effaçaient pour faire place au jeune homme qui avait refusé de tuer son frère, le fils de la Reine. Il semblait détesté sa mère mais elle n'en savait rien. Peut être jugeait-il seulement qu'il était inefficace de tuer le futur roi. La princesse haussa les épaules et décida de voir au bien être de ses troupes.

Celle qui avait été élevé dans le luxe et le bien être du château s'était bien vite accommoder des catacombes au détriment mauvaises langues qui remettait en doute son autorité. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements de soie et de satin pour des habits qui ne la dérangerait pas lors des combats. Les longues jupes faites dans les plus riches tissus avaient laissé place à des shorts assez courts cachés par une jupe de peau tannée. Les chemises de douce soie étaient remplacées par des corsages dignes des Reines pirates des mers oubliées. Ses cheveux bruns habituellement bien coiffé tombait en cascade négligée sur ses frêles épaules laissées nue par les corsages. Sa peau parfumée était Sali par la poussière, la terre et la poudre a canon qui emplissait l'air ambiant. Malgré tout elle était d'une beauté sauvage et princière. Nombreux était les jeunes homme qui lui faisait la cours assidûment mais aucun ne semblait la comblé. Elle préférait être seule à ruminer sa vengeance contre la Reine Rouge et son fils. Une alarme la tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un approchait de la cachette. Elle se mit a courir vers la salle de réunion pour savoir ce qui arrivait. En chemin elle accrocha sa meilleure amie et ancienne fiancée de son frère Toya.

-Sakura! Que se passe-t-il donc?

-Je ne sais pas Tomoyo…Mais je dois le savoir…Viens.

Elle avait a peine fait un pas qu'un flèche vint se planter devant elle. Elle était entrée par le faible interstice qui laissait passé la lumière. Sakura jura et Tomoyo se retourna vivement vers elle, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

-Une princesse qui jure…C'est assez drôle.

Sakura sourit a son tour et l'attrapa par le bras en hurlant les ordres a ceux qu'elle croisait

-Les archers bandez vos arcs, Allez tous aux armes! On est attaquez!

Une fois les ordres comprise elle se dirigea a son tour vers les armes en remerciant son père de lui avoir offert les plus grand combattant d'Avalon comme professeur d'arme. Elle choisit une dague qu'elle attacha à sa cheville et un katana qu'elle attacha a son dos. Déterminé plus que jamais elle alla retrouver ses troupes aux portes d'entrer du repère.

Ils étaient tous là à attendre ses ordres. Sakura choisit l'élite, un groupe de personne composé d'elle et de 5autres membres qui partaient en éclaireur. Grâce à des signes que la troupe connaissait elle donna l'ordre de se déployer et de faire au moins prisonnier, si possible, le plus haut gradé. À l'unisson ils sortirent par une porte secrète et attaquèrent le groupe de garde. Sakura fut surprise de voir à leur tête le jeune homme qui avait refusé de tuer son frère. Il la regarda se diriger vers elle et sourit. Elle était là, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il la regarda se diriger vers lui, la démarche féline et se mit en position d'attaque lorsqu'elle dégaina son épée. Aucun bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque ne vint a l'oreille de Sakura car le prince avait donnez l'ordre a ses troupes de ne pas bouger. Sakura le regarda et baissa sa garde. Le jeune homme s'éloigna sans autre cérémonie. La princesse haussa les épaules et retourna au QG pour entendre le rapport de tout le monde et surtout des guetteurs qui n'avait pas fait leurs boulots.

De retour au château le jeune homme était sur que sa mère le ferai appeler sur le champs. Il avait vue les 2corbeaux de malheur le suivre pendant sa ronde et sa mère devait savoir qu'il avait laissé partir un groupe de renégat. Comme prévue un cri de mort s'éleva dès qu'il mit les pieds. Avec un soupir il alla retrouver sa mère assise sur le trône d'or et d'opale toujours taché du sang de l'ancien roi, au grand dégoût de son fils.

-Qu'à tu donc oser faire mon fils! Laisser libre ceux qui veulent ma mort…Si tu n'étais qu'un simple soldat tu serais mort depuis longtemps…Pourquoi avoir fais sa?

-Je n'ai pas laissé partir qu'une simple troupe de renégat ma mère…Parmi eux se trouvait la fille de l'ancien roi, la princesse Sakura. Celle qui va revendiquer le trône D'Avalon

-Espèce d'impétueux! Comment ose tu prétendre que le roi avait une fille…Le trône m'appartient, j'ai tué le roi et son descendant pour lui.

-Vous avez tous faux mère…Le roi avait une fille et elle vous a vue décimer sa famille. Elle était caché derrière les armures la bas, ensuite elle a prit un chemin caché pour sauver la fiancé de son frère et quitter le château.

-Pourquoi m'avoir caché ses faits et surtout ne pas l'avoir tuer aujourd'hui

-Vous savez très bien mère que j'attends depuis toujours votre fin et je sais qu'elle viendra avec cette jeune fille.

La reine se leva et le fils la trouva très impressionnant de stature dans son kimono rouge comme le sang. Elle s'approcha de son fils, le regard triste et sans crier gare lui assena un coup d'épée qui lui toucha le front et la joue. Le sang coulait dans son œil et il ne pouvait voir sa mère revenir à l'assaut. L'épée le coupa près de ses côtes et il s'effondra. La dernière chose qu'il entendit ce fut les ordres de sa mère

-Mettez son corps dans la ville cette nuit. Demain je lancerais un appelle pour savoir qui a tuer mon fils parmi les villageois et j'en ferais exécuter quelques un…

Le prince sombra dans un sommeil se répétant, tel un mantra, qu'il devait rester vivant


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite! désole pour le retard mais je travail bcp c'est temps ci! Et voila aussi mes réponses a vos reviews!

MowakoSoma...Voila la suite! régale toi!

amintheita...Jespere que le chapitre 2 était a la hauteur de tes attentes! Alors voila le 3ieme

Ladyhope1... Je sais pas ou tu as été cherché sa ;) mais tu as tout juste! sauf qu'elle n'aime pas le nom de yelan! C'est la Reine Rouge...Tout ou rien pour la dame!

represent78...Moi aussi je les trouves court car dhabitude ils ont 5-6 p héhé mais la c'est pour le suspene!

Manuelle...ET VOILA!

Je vous laisses a la lecture! Jattend vos reviews!

* * *

3- Les remparts s'affaiblissent

-Tomoyo…Quels sont ses rumeurs que j'ai entendu?

La jeune femme regarda la princesse bizarrement, elle savait qu'elle parlait du balafré retrouvé hier à la place publique mais savait-elle de qui il s'agissait?

-Je ne sais pas qui il est Sakura…Seulement que si nous l'aurions pas retrouvé rapidement, il aurait perdu soin œil et serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

La princesse acquiesça et quitta la chambre.

-Où vas-tu?

-Le voir…

Elle gratifia son amie d'un magnifique sourire et se mit a courir vers l'infirmerie. Son rire cristallin se percuta sur les parois de la cachette et firent écho jusqu'au lit du nouveau venu. Il savait qui riait et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la douleur. Sa mère ne lui avait pas tout enlevé, il se promit à lui-même de la rendre encore plus heureuse. Il grogna car la douleur était insupportable, sa mère l'avait bien amoché. Avant de refermer ses yeux pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil, il aperçut la chevelure de la princesse et il sourit. La princesse le voyant endormi s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Malgré que la plait suinte encore le sang et le pus accumulé, la cicatrice lui laisserait une marque qui rehausserait son charme. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle passa une main dans ses cheveux chocolat. Le jeune homme ouvrit faiblement les yeux et ils rencontrèrent deux billes d'un vert irréel. La princesse sourit

-Bonjour, Je suis Sakura

Sakura n'entendit pas le jeune homme prononcé son nom donc elle s'approcha de lui encore plus

-Shaolan

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressa sa peau de pêche et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

-J'ai des choses a vous dire….Princesse

La jeune fille sursauta, comment savait-il qu'elle était la princesse? Elle en avait cure, elle fit signe à l'infirmier de lui remettre les bandages et commença à soigner le jeune homme. Elle revint tout les jours le soigner et après quelque temps ils eurent enfin un conversation. Sakura l'avait reconnue, il était le fils de la reine rouge. Beaucoup de renégats croyaient qu'il était ici pou espionner mais quand tout le monde apprirent qu'il avait été blessé par la main de sa génitrice et qu'il voulait la destituer de son trône, il l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Shaolan fut ce qui manquait à la troupe de renégat. Il connaissait très bien les armes et il l'enseigner à tout ceux qui désirait aidé la jeune fille dans sa quête. Un lien indéfinissable se tissa entre les deux êtres de la royauté. Personne ne s'entendait sur la nature du lien mais Tomoyo était sur que de ce lien l'amour naîtrait.

Près de 3semaines s'était écoulé depuis la « disparition » de son fils et la reine savait qu'il était temps de punir ceux qui l'avait tuer, même si ce n'était pas eux. Elle s'avançait sur l'immense terrasse ou un tapis rouge sang avait été déroulé pour le grand apparat. Le peuple impie était à ses pieds et attendait son discours. Elle parcouru la foule du regard et ne remarqua pas le petit groupe de 5personnes au fond dont 2 d'entre eux portait un capuchon qui cachait leurs visages. Elle leva sa main et le silence fut

-Qui? Qui a osé s'en prendre à mon fils? Je veux un coupable ou bien de nombreux innocent périront pour leurs fautes. Je ne me gênerais pas pour verser le sang et vous le savez très bien. Je vous donnes jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour vous manifester.

Elle voulu quitter le balcon mais un mouvement attira son regard. L'un des villageois avait enlever son capuchon, elle retient un cri de rage quand elle reconnu sont fils malgré la cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit. Elle contempla son œuvre alors qu'un second mouvement attira son attention, la deuxième silhouette avait enlevé son capuchon. Elle reconnut la fille du roi destituer. Elle poussa son chancelier et entra en trombe dans la salle du trône, c'est à ce moment qu'elle hurla. D'une main elle envoya valser les papiers épars du bureau et le renversa, elle s'arracha les cheveux à deux main. Tous ceux qui était réuni dans la salle d'audience s'accordèrent sur une chose. Les yeux de la Reine Rouge brillaient d'une lueur de démence.


End file.
